


Frodo's Perfect Day

by Lbilover



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, perfect day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Frodo has some news for Bilbo and isn't sure how he'll take it.





	Frodo's Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the April 25, 2017 Perfect Day Fest.

'Bilbo, can I speak to you?' Frodo asked, poking his head into the study.

'Of course, my lad. Come in, come in.'

'It's about me and Sam,' Frodo said when he was standing beside Bilbo at his writing desk. He hesitated and then blurted out, 'We're in love and we want to get married.'

'Ah, so that's what all those meetings in the root cellar and back pantry were about. I had a feeling something was going on between you two and I see I was right.'

Frodo regarded him doubtfully. 'You don't sound upset.'

'Upset? Whyever should I be? Sam is the best gardener and cook in the Shire. You've got yourself a fine catch in Sam Gamgee.'

'I'm sure Aunt Lobelia and Uncle Otho won't agree.'

'Then that's all the more reason for you to marry Sam, my dear boy.' Bilbo rubbed his hands together in glee and said, 'What fun a wedding at Bag End will be! There never has been one, you know. We'll have to plan a big celebration, Frodo. Perhaps on our Birthdays, when you come of age. Autumn is the perfect time to get married, I've always thought.'

'Oh Bilbo!' Frodo threw his arms around the old hobbit and hugged him. 'And here I was afraid you would object.'

'The only objection I'll have is if the two of you go haring off and get your own hole. There's more than enough room in Bag End for you to have all the privacy you need.'

Frodo blushed but said, 'Of course we'll live in Bag End. I would never abandon you, Bilbo dear, and Sam feels exactly the same.'

'Excellent!' Bilbo drew a fresh sheet of parchment toward him and dipped his quill in the ink pot. 'It's never too soon to start making lists,' he said.

They discussed wedding plans for a while and Bilbo took notes, and then Frodo said, 'I don't know what to do about a ring, though. I have Mother's, but I'm afraid it won't fit Sam.'

'A ring?' Bilbo's expression went vague and distant, the way it got when he was remembering his Adventure. 

'Bilbo?' Frodo prodded when it seemed as if the reverie was not going to end anytime soon.

Bilbo gave himself a little shake. 'I'm sorry, Frodo-lad. I was thinking about a ring I found on my Adventure. I didn't put anything about it in my book, because it didn't seem very important compared to Smaug and Mirkwood and the Cave Trolls and such, but perhaps you'd like to hear about it?'

It seemed clear to Frodo that Bilbo wanted to tell him, so he said, 'Oh yes, please.'

'Well, I found the ring in Gollum's cave. Put my hand on it in the dark, completely by accident. It turned out to be quite a useful little trinket, don't you know, for when I put it on my finger, hey presto! I disappeared.'

'You mean it was a magic ring?' Frodo was startled by this unexpected revelation.

'Yes, and although it was plain gold without any engraving or adornment, it was a pretty thing.'

'What happened to it? Did you lose it?'

'Gandalf happened,' Bilbo said, and sighed. 'When he found out about it, he told me in no uncertain terms that it was an evil ring, made with dark magic, and that I had to destroy it. So after the Battle, he asked the Lord of the Eagles to fly us to Mordor.'

'Mordor! But I thought that was only a legend in tall tales.'

'Sadly no, my lad. It's a real place, and a darker, danker, more dreary one I've never seen in my entire life. We only flew over it, of course, but that was quite close enough, thank you very much.' Bilbo shuddered reminiscently. 

'I don't understand why you had to go to Mordor to destroy it. Surely there had to be an easier solution,' said Frodo, not liking to think of his dear Bilbo exposed to such a dreadful place.

'Because according to Gandalf the only way truly to destroy it was to drop it in the Crack of Doom in the Mountain of Fire there, where Sauron forged it.' Bilbo sighed again. 'When it came down to it, I didn't want to harm it. It was, as I said, a pretty thing and very precious. But Gandalf muttered something about Isildur and Elrond and not repeating the past, and then he said that if I didn't throw it in the fiery pit, he'd throw me in and it with me. I don't think he was serious, but I decided that, after all, I ought to listen to him and so I did. My word, we barely got out of there before the entire mountain exploded, lava flying everywhere. Gandalf's eyebrows were singed right off and the Lord of the Eagles nearly lost his tail feathers. He wasn't best pleased, I can tell you. But we made it safely back to Dale and then I came home, and, well, here we are.'

But it seemed to Frodo that Bilbo still was nostalgic for his lost treasure, so he said, 'I'm sorry you had to destroy your ring, Bilbo dear.'

'That's all right. It's not as if I have any need to be invisible - unless it's to hide from Otho and Lobelia,' he said, and laughed. 'But we've wandered from the topic. As for _your_ ring, why, that's simple, Frodo-lad. The Dwarves can make it. As a matter of fact, I'm expecting a visit from Balin next month. He can help you with the design, and even make a matching ring for Sam to give you.' 

'Oh Bilbo, you're a genius!' Frodo flung his arms around Bilbo again, and hugged him even harder this time.

'Well, well. Well, well,' Bilbo said in a rather stifled voice. 'I want my lad to be happy. Now run along and find Samwise and give him the good news.'

Frodo did, and he and Sam celebrated the good news in proper fashion. Later, they lay together in the soft green grass under the deep blue sky with a beneficent sun smiling down. 'What a perfect day!' exclaimed Frodo. 'Oh Sam, I'm so happy.' He snuggled closer against Sam's broad bare chest and added, 'By the way, you'll never believe the queer story Bilbo just told me about a ring he found on his Adventure...'


End file.
